Project Summary/Abstract Description: The use of mobile apps in healthcare is a rapidly expanding field with the potential to produce positive patient outcomes with an estimated 40,000 to 60,000 mHealth apps available for download in the U.S. With such a vast number of available mHealth apps, healthcare providers including physicians, physicians' assistants, and advanced practice nurses, may find the selection of an effective mHealth app overwhelming. As the mHealth field continues to grow and develop, healthcare providers will require a comprehensive, effective, and reliable evidence-based evaluation tool to assist in the selection of mHealth apps for the management of chronic health conditions. The lack of an evidence-based evaluation tool that assesses the effectiveness of mHealth apps to manage chronic health conditions further complicates the problem. Therefore, this proposal recommends the creation of an evidence-based evaluation tool for healthcare providers utilizing the results of a research synthesis and the current mHealth evaluation tools to guide the development process. The research synthesis explored the mHealth literature and identified four specific features within the mHealth apps associated with positive biometric patient outcomes for chronic disease management. An evaluation of the current mHealth evaluation tools revealed they were time-consuming with complex mathematical computations, confusing to complete, highly subjective, and failed to meet the needs of the healthcare provider in selecting an evidence-based mHealth app. Therefore, the goal of this proposal is to develop a mHealth evaluation tool that includes the four mHealth features identified in the research synthesis while incorporating the domains and questions from the current mHealth evaluation tools and conduct a proof- of-concept on the evaluation tool. It is hypothesized that the development and proof-of-concept testing of an evidence-based evaluation tool for mHealth apps will correctly identify effective mHealth apps. The specific aims include: 1) define a comprehensive pool of domains and questions for a mHealth evaluation tool utilizing findings from the research synthesis on mHealth studies and the analysis of current mHealth evaluation tools; 2) develop a new evidence-based mHealth evaluation tool with the feedback from healthcare providers via an online survey of the comprehensive pools of domains and questions; and 3) conduct proof-of-concept testing on mHealth evaluation tool on mHealth apps that manage chronic health conditions. This fellowship award will provide the necessary training and mentoring to further Sara Donevant's knowledge and skill in mHealth nursing research, which establishes a foundation for her nursing research career. In addition, the completion of this fellowship will position Sara Donevant to undertake further testing and validation of the mHealth evaluation tool through a pilot test, efficacy trial, and effectiveness research.